


Sheepwatching

by Windfighter



Series: Whumptober 2019 [14]
Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: M/M, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 03:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21264482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windfighter/pseuds/Windfighter
Summary: Reynir is watching his family's sheep when someone sneaks up on him





	Sheepwatching

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RanVor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RanVor/gifts).

> Written for whumptober and the prompt "Muffled scream". Not much whump this time around tho. Enjoy a very short thing!
> 
> For those who weren't in the stream when we decided on the names for Reynir's friends (and those who have forgotten what we decided on):  


Reynir leaned against the rock, watched the sheep as they grazed. The farmdogs were sleeping infront of him, the oldest one snoring loudly. The weather was sunny and just the right side of warm. He closed his eyes – the dogs would warn him if the sheep wandered off or a fox arrived to threaten them. The sun heated his face, sent warmth through his body and he was almost drifting off.

A hand covered his eyes. Reynir let out a scream, which was muffled as another hand covered his mouth. Reynir froze. He didn't know who wanted to kidnap him or why, but that must be what was happening. He held his breath, waited for them to say something. Soft hair tickled his ear and warm air hit his cheek as they leaned closer.

”Guess who.”

Reynir wanted to laugh. He would have fallen over from relief if he had been standing. The hand released his mouth and he tilted his head back.

”Hey Friðrik.”

”What gave me away?”

Friðrik removed his hand from Reynir's eyes and sat down beside him. Reynir laughed.

”You're the only one who comes looking for me out here.”

Reynir wrapped an arm around Friðrik's shoulders, pulled him closer and kissed the top of his head. Friðrik leaned against him and both of them relaxed and watched the sheep graze together.

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty sure I'm the only one on this ship but you all can pry it from my cold dead hands


End file.
